


Third Time's A Charm

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: All Yamada wants to do it tell Keito how he feels. It proves to be more difficult than expected.





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016 from a prompt on tumblr.

Yamada’s first confession to Keito was ignored. It was true that there wasn’t much romance in simply declaring “I like you!”, nearly shouting to keep his voice from shaking, but instead of reacting in any sort of way, negative or positive, Keito had simply stared at him.

“What?” He finally asked, pulling an earbud from his ear. Keito hadn’t heard him, Yamada realized in near disbelief.

“I…” It was too late; he had lost his nerve, unable to respond honestly. His face was bright red, he could feel it, and now Keito was looking at him strangely, the beginnings of concern on his face. “It’s nothing. Forget it.”

“Are you sure?”

The question made him pause for a second, hoping, but Keito didn’t look happy, or hopeful, or any of the ways Yamada wanted him to, so Yamada just gave a curt nod, leaving as quickly as he could.

Yamada’s second confession to Keito was an accident. Inoo was upset–something Takaki had said, something that could be interpreted in about a million ways, but Inoo was, of course, taking the negative one–and it was Yamada’s turn to deal with the drama stemming from their budding relationship.

“Just because Takaki said he hates bowl cuts doesn’t mean he hates your bowl cut, your fashion sense, or you.” Yamada told him, suppressing a sigh. “He wears sandals all year, meaning he doesn’t even know what fashion is, and you’re his boyfriend. You’re exempt from everything stupid he says.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Didn’t he even say he liked your hair a month ago or something?”

“Yeah, but it’s grown since then, and–”

“Then ask him about it maybe?” His next words felt incredibly ironic as they left his mouth. “Communication is important. It helps you two know that you like each other.”

Inoo nodded for a moment, face brightening as he changed the subject. “Speaking of liking people, Yuto told me that you told him that you were going to confess to someone in our group. What happened with that? Who is was?”

“Well…” Yamada sighed, making a mental note to punch Yuto later. Once Inoo knew something, everyone in the agency knew it as well. “It’s Keito.”

“You like Keito?!” Inoo gasped out. “Why?”

“What?” The question probably came out meaner than Inoo had meant it, but it was surprising all the same. Regardless, Inoo didn’t back down.

“You know, why do you like him and stuff.”

“Oh. Um…” Yamada didn’t want to answer, but not because he couldn’t, but because he embarrassment creeping up his neck when he opened his mouth. “Well, I mean, he… He’s cute, and always he works so hard–he always has–and I don’t know, his voice, the guitar thing is…”

Inoo had stopped listening to him at some point, face frozen, looking up and past his head. Yamada, who had been looking at his hands, trailed off as soon as he noticed the diverted attention. Then Inoo spoke, glancing to Yamada as he did so.

"…hi Keito.”

“H-hi.” Yamada winced as he heard the stuttered reply of his bandmate, but by the time he’d turned around, the doorway was empty.

Yamada’s third confession to Keito was awkward. He knew they had to talk, but Keito avoided his eyes every time they met in the mirror during dance rehearsal, and he was sticking so closely to Yuto’s side that Yamada felt he just had to apologize. However, when Yamada finally managed to get Keito alone, it was the guitarist that spoke up first.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping.”

“No, it’s…” Yamada had meant to say sorry, but he wasn’t truly sorry, because everything he’d said was true. They stood there for a few moments, silent, Keito completely avoiding his eyes, and Yamada had no idea what to say. “Well, I… I like you, and I tried to tell you the other day, but…”

“You did?” Keito asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah! I said it, and I was going to ask you out, but you were listening to your music too loud and you didn’t hear me, and…” Yamada trailed off, punching Keito lightly in the arm for the way he was smiling at him.

“…I would have said yes.” Keito said after a moment of silence. Yamada’s head shot up, surprised, and Keito hadn’t stopped smiling. Yamada wanted to shout, or jump, or run around the room, squashing the drama queen inside of him and instead responding calmly.

“Hey, Keito?”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
